


last call, it's two am

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: Returning Unremembered [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gaster's Return, Lost Memories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Gaster keeps going back to Grillby's.





	

Even after the strange skeleton recovered, Grillby kept seeing him. He would show up at the bar, sit in a corner booth, order or just stay silent.

There was an aching familiarity to him, an itch across his flame, crawling uncomfortably down his back.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. The skeleton -Gaster- had been important to him, that much he knew.

But...

Nothing else.

 

Gaster gradually, over weeks, moved closer to the bar, until he came in one day and gingerly took a seat on the barstool that had always been empty and ordered a drink that Grillby didn't remember ever making, but came easily anyway.

He kept coming back. He drank little and spoke less, but his hands moved in signs that Grillby wanted to recognize.

Sometimes he cried.

Sometimes Grillby noticed before Gaster himself did, leaning across the bar to speak a gentle word of comfort, only to be met with confusion and a hurried apology from Gaster, who wiped his eyes on his sleeve and hurried out.

Sometimes, the skeleton drank to much, and went off on long rants that lapsed into signing and sobbing, sometimes begging Grillby to remember him.

Everything about him made something in Grillby's chest ache beyond belief, but...

But...

He still wanted him there. He didn't know why. He just... did.

 

Gaster threw around the word "soulmates" when he was drunk.

Grillby could taste the memories in his throat. They were bitter, and just out of reach.


End file.
